<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasuring the Prince by LaylaAnneLeonhardt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205550">Pleasuring the Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaAnneLeonhardt/pseuds/LaylaAnneLeonhardt'>LaylaAnneLeonhardt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discussions of mpreg, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Heats, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, but he'll never admit it, intersex omega, possible kink discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaAnneLeonhardt/pseuds/LaylaAnneLeonhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cor hears that Noctis is sick, he assumes the prince was just trying to get out of work to play a new game, but in reality, the omega has started his heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasuring the Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This pairing is more rare that I expected it to be, so I decided to make a fic with them for Noct's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The overly sweet scent of an omega in heat overwhelmed Cor’s senses as soon as he entered the prince’s chambers. When the Council had dismissed him from work early, they had told him Noctis was sick. He had assumed that Noctis had faked it to play a new game that had come out, but now he realized the truth.</p><p>“Noct?” Cor called as he shrugged off his coat.</p><p>There was a cry and a thump, and Cor dashed toward the sound, uncaring of his coat as he heard it fall off the coat hanger and onto the floor. He went to the prince’s bedroom door, and he jiggled the handle, finding it locked.</p><p>“I’m—” the prince panted from the other side of the door. “I’ll be there in a sec!”</p><p>“Are you okay, Noct? It sounded like you fell.”</p><p>“I’m fine! Just give me a second!”</p><p>Cor frowned at the door. He felt his pants tightening as he took in that intoxicating smell as he waited, and he became less and less patient as he stood there. The lock clicked as Noctis unlocked the door, but instead of the door opening, there was another thump.</p><p>“Come in!” the prince called.</p><p>Quirking up an eyebrow, Cor opened the door. The floor was clean, which was unusual for the prince. He caught a black lace-clad foot dangling off the bed. Noctis wore lace stockings and a thin garter belt with no underwear, exposing his erection and the slick gathering between his thighs, and he wore a matching long-sleeved top. He lounged on the bed like it was normal for him to dress in lingerie.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” Noctis said.</p><p>Cor snapped his jaw shut when he realized it had gone slack, and the little minx smirked at him. He shifted his leg on the bed, allowing him to see his dripping wet hole beneath his little dick. There were no testicles, which was common among omegas. It had been a surprising difference between him and the few male alpha and beta lovers he had had in the past, but it made him fascinating in his own way.</p><p>Cor recalled the day Noctis had burst into his office like a hurricane, and he had confessed he had been in love with him since puberty. It had been both flattering and terrifying. As the first omegan prince in a long line of alphas, Noctis had always been coddled, and Cor’s refusal to treat him any differently from anyone else had left a far different impression on Noctis than Cor had intended.</p><p>When Cor had rejected the boy’s advances, it had been out of genuine disinterest. They had not been close, but he had been close to the king, to his father. That alone had made considering a relationship with him strange, and the age difference had made it even more unappealing.</p><p>Still, at some point, Noctis had somehow made him interested, had thrown himself into Cor’s life so much that he felt a stirring within himself that made him <i>look</i> at Noctis as more than his friend’s son, and he had rejected him out of fear of the king rather than disinterest.</p><p>Then, Cor had stopped rejecting him. He would meet the young omega’s hungry gaze with one of his own, and he would offer no protest when the prince would drag him away for some private time in an empty meeting room. It had been terrifying to think what the king would do to him when he would find out, but it had also been exciting, reminding him of his reckless fifteen-year-old self that he had thought he had left behind thirty years ago.</p><p>After a few months, Regis had called him to his office and asked, “Are you seeing my son, <i>Marshal</i> Leonis?” Cor had been in over one hundred battles and fought against thousands of enemies, including the Blademaster in Taelpar Crag, and nothing had prepared him for the look of pure anger on the usually calm man’s face. The blue sparks surrounding his fingers as he had prepared to summon a weapon had not gone unnoticed, and Cor had wanted to turn and run out of the office—out of the country, abandoning his duties to escape him.</p><p>Thank the Astrals for Noctis’s rescue a few minutes later. If the boy had not told him how he had felt about Cor, then the older man would have found himself without work—best-case scenario. Now, he had the privilege of calling the prince his husband, and while Regis still scared the hell out of him, he was happy and thought Noctis was, too.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Noctis asked, pulling Cor out of his stupor.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Noctis’s smirk widened into a toothy grin. He climbed off the bed, and he went to Cor, exaggerating the sway of his hips. His smell grew overwhelming as he pressed himself to Cor’s front, running one hand up Cor’s chest and the other down his crotch, sending shock waves through his body.</p><p>“I thought tonight deserved something extra special,” Noctis said.</p><p>“What’s the occasion?” Cor asked, surprised at the clarity in his tone.</p><p>Noctis slipped both of his arms around Cors broad shoulders, and he ground himself into Cor’s hips. The older man braced himself against the doorway as he felt his knees go weak to the younger’s power.</p><p>“I’m twenty-five. Dad’s health has gotten better. The Council is hounding me about heirs and shit. I figured it was a good time to try.”</p><p>It took Cor a full minute to process everything Noctis had said, staring dumbly at the younger man.</p><p>“Heirs,” Cor repeated. “You want a baby?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, if you’re up to it. We haven’t talked about it, but—” Noctis lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t think there’ll be a better time.”</p><p>Five years ago, Cor had been fine with having no children of his own. Leading the Crownsguard was difficult and time-consuming, and he knew too well what it was like to grow up with parents who never seemed to have enough time for their child. When he had fallen for the prince, he had known there were expectations of royalty to have children. At fifty, he was close enough to retirement age that he could become the father he had wanted as a kid.</p><p>The thought brought a warm feeling to his chest and images of black-haired, pale blue-eyed children running around the Citadel halls.</p><p>“If you’re ready,” Cor said, “then I’m ready.”</p><p>Noctis gave him a beautiful, soft smile, and he lifted his heels to kiss his husband on the lips. He lowered his hand again to rub the Marshal’s pulsing erection. Cor wrapped his arms around the prince, and he deepened the kiss. The prince accepted his tongue into his mouth, and he fumbled for Cor’s belt.</p><p>Noctis tugged Cor’s shirt out of his pants, and they parted long enough to rid him of it. Cor reached behind him to shut the bedroom door, and it surprised him when Noctis pressed him against it. The prince eagerly pressed his lips to a nipple, but his hands dove into Cor’s pants. He pulled out his erection and stroked it, and the older man shivered with pleasure.</p><p>Noctis pressed kisses down his body, and he peeked up at him through long eyelashes, making sure his husband’s eyes were on him as he ran a tongue over the many scars that decorated Cor’s body. He went to his knees, eyes brightening as he admired Cor’s sizable length, and he licked up the shaft. The Marshal sucked in a breath as the prince took the erection into his wet heat before pulling back to swirl his tongue around the tip.</p><p>“Fuck,” Cor grunted, and he threw his head back against the door, making a soft thump.</p><p>Noctis batted his sapphire eyes at him while his mouth stretched around him, and he bobbed his head along his length, humming and sending vibrations through him. He stroked what he could not fit into his mouth, and he cupped Cor’s balls, scratching his nails through the man’s coarse hair. </p><p>Cor concentrated on keeping his hips still, allowing the prince to pleasure him as he pleased. The Marshal was content to watch. He ran his fingers through the younger’s soft black hair, and he sent more vibrations through Cor as he mewled. It would have been easy to grab his head and chase his release, but Noctis preferred to be adored and watched, not used.</p><p>The prince drew away to swirl his tongue around the glans over the slit where pre-cum beaded, and he slipped the tip past his reddened lips again, never breaking eye contact with his older lover.</p><p>At his age, Cor found sex to take longer for him than it used to, but with the smell of an omega in heat, an eager mouth around his dick, and the sudden spike of desire at imagining sex with his pregnant husband, sent him close to blowing his load into Noctis’s mouth. On a normal day, it would have been fine, but he had better plans for his sperm, which he would definitely run out of before the prince’s heat was over.</p><p>Cor squeezed around the base of his dick, feeling annoyance at himself for stopping his body from finding release, and he gently pulled his husband’s face away from him by the hair. The prince pouted up at him, but Cor bent down to kiss him.</p><p>“Let’s get you on the bed, kitten,” Cor said, voice husky and low.</p><p>“I want you to cum.”</p><p>“You want me to put a baby in you, right?”</p><p>Noctis blinked at him, his eyebrows rising as he took in Cor’s words, and then the corner of his reddened mouth lifted in a smirk.</p><p>“Is this a new kink, or—”</p><p>The prince squeaked as Cor lifted him off the floor and tossed him onto the bed, and he giggled as he bounced. Cor stripped off his pants, and then he crawled over Noctis’s body, grinding his hips against the other’s arousal.</p><p>“Shithead,” Cor growled.</p><p>“What? You never told me about it before.”</p><p>Cor shut him up with a kiss, but he could still feel the smirk twisting his lips. He broke away to kiss down his neck, eliciting whimpers from his younger lover as he kissed the bonding scar over his scent gland.</p><p>“My beautiful omega,” Cor growled.</p><p>The smell of Noctis’s heat grew even more intense, sweeter, causing heat to pool in his stomach. His cock would knot up soon, and the prince thrusted his hips against Cor’s, not helping the situation. At least that smirk had disappeared from his face.</p><p>Cor hated to rush through foreplay, especially before Noctis reached the incoherent stage of his heat, but the overwhelming <i>need</i> to be in his husband led him to run his calloused hands down smooth, wide hips. He slid his fingers over his hole, finding plenty of slick there already, and he slipped his fingers inside the prince, who let out a gasp.</p><p>“You okay?” Cor asked as he angled himself to enter him.</p><p>“Yeah, feels good.”</p><p>Cor pushed himself into his younger lover, and Noctis threw his head back as his breath hitched. They had never taken this step without protection before, and he felt so much more of his younger lover like this. He kept a slow rhythm as he fucked into his body, and Noctis wriggled, brow wrinkling as he adjusted to his husband’s larger size, which was already growing larger at the base.</p><p>“You’re so big,” Noctis gasped. “So full. I’m so full.”</p><p>Cor released a low growl in appreciation for the praise. Noctis circled Cor’s hips with his legs, the lace scratching against Cor’s skin, and he ran his hands up and down the older man’s back.</p><p>“You take me so well, kitten,” Cor growled. “You feel so good.”</p><p>Noctis let out another whine that encouraged Cor to grind into his lover harder, angling his body so he rubbed against Noctis’s dick between them, and the prince tightened his legs around him as he thrust back. Nails dug into the older man’s back, and he grunted in the younger’s ear as he pressed himself deeper into him. His legs shook as he fully seated himself into the prince, and within a second his knot was too large to let him pull out.</p><p>“Cum for me, Cor,” Noctis gasped into his ear. “Put a baby in me, my <i>alpha</i>.”</p><p>Cor gave him an annoyed growl, and he gave Noctis a hard smack on the ass, sending shock waves through the younger’s body. The prince gave a surprised gasp, and he tightened his grip on Cor’s back.</p><p>The Marshal felt his stomach tighten, and he pounded harder, chasing that sweet release until it came. He painted the inside of Noctis’s walls in spurts, body sagging against him as warmth spread throughout his body, but the prince continued to chase his own release. Cor drew back to wrap a trembling hand around the omega’s erection, and he coaxed him to orgasm, the younger fluttering around his knot while he cried out.</p><p>They were a pile of jelly limbs and lace, chests heaving. Noctis slipped his arms around Cor, and his eyes were drooping already. Cor kissed him to remind him not to sleep just yet, and the prince gave him a sleepy grin when he pulled away.</p><p>“So, since we’re stuck like this for a while,” Noctis said.</p><p>“It’s not a kink.”</p><p>“You sure? We don’t usually cum this soon.”</p><p>“You look cute in lingerie.”</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, but his grin widened.</p><p>“All right, fine. We’ll talk about it later.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p>Cor smacked him again on the ass, and their overstimulated nerves were set alight, eliciting a gasp from the younger man.</p><p>“Shut up, Your Highness."</p><p>“Sorry, sir,” Noctis gasped, and he chuckled.</p><p>Cor kissed down Noctis’s chest, teasing his erect nipples over the lace, and he slipped his hands under the top. He was careful to remove it without tearing it because he remembered the sobbing mess the omega had turned into when they had torn his clothing during their first heat together, even though it had been easily replaceable.</p><p>Cor ran his calloused hands along the smooth planes of the prince’s stomach and chest. Noctis had been training as a powerful warrior since he was ten, and while he would never reach the size of the Marshal or his Shield Gladio, his muscles were beautiful, defined and powerful. It had never been necessary for him to work on his physicality as much as it had been for his father because an omega’s magic was stronger than an alpha’s, but Noctis had been determined to work hard for it, anyway.</p><p>“I want to keep the stockings on,” Noctis said as Cor’s hands drifted to the legs wrapped around him.</p><p>“We can go a few rounds in them.”</p><p>Cor rested on his younger husband again, and they kissed as they waited for Cor’s knot to go down. Noctis turned away, and he asked:</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>“If I didn’t want children with you, I would have been honest from the beginning.”</p><p>“I just want to be sure. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but I just decided to go for it a couple hours ago. And I never brought it up with you until a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I was just waiting for you to be ready.”</p><p>Cor kissed down Noctis’s neck, and he ran his nose along the younger’s scent glands, where he left his bonding mark on their honeymoon. When he pulled back, he noticed Noctis’s eyebrows had pressed together.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Cor asked.</p><p>“I won’t be able to train.”</p><p>“There are plenty of exercises you can still do.”</p><p>“I’m going to lose my muscles and get fat.”</p><p>“And you’ll still be the most beautiful man on Eos.”</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips turned up.</p><p>“You’re so corny.”</p><p>Cor kissed him. He felt his knot go down enough to slip out of his younger husband, and he drew back to look at the mess they had made between his beautiful lace-covered legs. Cum dribbled out of the hole, and Cor was glad when he noticed the absorbent blankets already covering the bed. The prince had been coherent enough to lay them down to reduce the mess they would make all night.</p><p>Noctis whined as Cor wiped down their bodies, and he muttered about wanting to be messy. The heat was already fogging his brain. Within an hour, he would be incoherent as he begged for attention.</p><p>“I’ll grab us some snacks and water,” Cor said.</p><p>“No, snuggle me,” Noctis whined, and he made grabby hands at Cor, pouting.</p><p>“I’ll be back in five minutes.”</p><p>Noctis dropped his hands to his sides. He rolled onto his side facing away from Cor with a <i>hmph</i> like a petulant child.</p><p>It was funny how that kind of behavior earned him extra pushups in training, but in the bedroom it gave him everything he wanted.</p><p>Cor chuckled. He went into the kitchen, and he loaded his arms with bottles of water and fruit. When he returned to the bedroom, soft snores met his ears, and he sighed as he put the food and water on the side table. Noctis did not even twitch as he crawled into bed behind the prince, and he wrapped his arms and legs around him to wait for him to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally lost chunks of the first draft, and sadly, it doesn't flow as nicely as the bits I remember. I don't hate it, though, which is the important thing.</p><p>This was originally anonymous because I'm fairly uncomfortable with ABOs, but I've finally made a second account. I should be more comfortable making more of these in the future.</p><p>I hope it was enjoyable, anyway! Let me know what you thought of it by leaving a comment or kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>